


Something Has Changed.

by LovesGrimReaper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hearing Voices, Mild Smut, Multiple Voices, Pain, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesGrimReaper/pseuds/LovesGrimReaper
Summary: 'You are dumb Harley, not stupid. You know Joker has changed..... weakened.'After arriving back to their penthouse, a voice in Harley's head is trying to point out something rather important she seems to be overlooking.I suck at these. Please give it a read ^.^





	Something Has Changed.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of warnings on this one to be on the safe side.
> 
> p.s.Please forgive my shitty attempt at smut lol I'm no good at it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> Wrote this just for the fuck of it. Totally feeling this fandom so if anyone has a prompt in mind, let me know. I'm up for a challenge.

'Everything seems different now.' She says, feeling confused by it all. 'Can'tcha tell?'

"Mmm... tell what, sweetness?" I say lightly, my hands busy with polishing the new guns Puddin bought me. They really are beautiful. One glimmers pink, the other shimmers blue.

I can't help but squeal again in delight. They were perfect. The very ones I have been begging for what seems forever. 

A welcome home gift.

"Don'tcha just love them?"

'Harley, Doll, please focus on me for a minute will ya?!' She yells in a pleading tone. Because 'Lord help' her, she would bring this bitch down if she mentioned those damn guns again. 

"Hey! That wasn't very nice sweetness." I say with a pout and a shake of my finger. She can be so mean sometimes. 

'I'm only mean because you never listen, especially when you should!' She fires back.

I huff and push the guns away, readjusting myself on the bed. My best attempt at proving that I could focus on her if I really wanted to.

"Alrighty then, sweetness, hit me with it."

'No.' She says now pouting.

"What?!" I shout and jump off the bed in a fucking fit. 

'All the damn dramatics and now you don't even want to tell me what it was you wanted to say. Well fuck you, see if I ever....'

"Harles, I will not hesitate to shoot you if you don't fucking stop talking." Growled J from the other side of the bed. 

I can't believe I forgot. 

Again.

My poor Puddin had been awake for nearly an entire week straight during his final attempt to steal me back. One in which he succeeded. Clearly. Of course, he was tired! Respectably so. 

I, on the other hand, was pretty wired from the escape. The polishing of my new toys a weak attempt at bringing myself down.

"I'm sorry, Puddin, it's the voi..." The loud ringing of a gunshot stops me from finishing. That unique smell only a fired weapon gives off, filling her lungs.

'Look what you did!' I hissed as I slowly and quietly moved everything off the bed, into the nightstand all nice and neat. Being extra mindful of my sweet babies, then switching the light off as I slipped back into bed. Cuddling up close to my Puddin, never wanting to be away from him again. I can be such a pest sometimes. I've no fucking clue how he ever puts up with me. 

I find myself chuckling a bit, a deep growl stopping me short. 

Hurrying to try and soothe my Puddin back to sleep, I combed my fingers tenderly through his thick green locks. Softly scratching the scalp underneath. It's the only time I get to do it. And I do really love doing it, making a full mess of it, shaping it to my fancy for the night. He secretly loves it too. He does, I swear. I know he does. 

Come dawn, however, he will bitch about it once he takes a look in the mirror. My Puddin can be such a Diva sometimes. Especially when it comes to his hair. 

'You should tell him.'

"Wh-aaaaaaahhh......" I sneakily playoff as a yawn. All while not bashing my head against the headboard repeatedly for being so dim-witted. Go me!

'Are you trying to get us killed? Dammit, why is it just you here anyway, where are the others?' I demand. I have lots of voices. Lots of really fun ones actually. Nothing like this one, this one sucked. Sadly, she didn't seem to be going away.

'Well, you aren't a picnic yourself sweetheart. Nevertheless, if you must know, considering the dire circumstances we find ourselves in, everyone thought I would be the best one to guide you through this particular minefield.' 

Dire circumstance? Minefield? What the hell was she going on about? She sure sounds pretty damn proud and assured of herself for being little more than the mental creation of a crazy person.

'Shocker, to have someone smarter than you in your brain, huh?' She challenges. I've never wanted to ring my own neck so badly. 

'Listen here you, I run this ship....' The bitch has the balls to interrupt.

'Yeah, running it right into the ground.' She laughs.

I pause midstroke through my Puddin's hair, officially annoyed.

'How do ya figure?'

'You are dumb Harley, not stupid. You know Joker has changed..... weakened.'

I growl, my fists clench tightly. Then quickly release as I'm being forced hard against the mattress, sinking awkwardly as my hands rush towards the one gripping my neck. 

I gasp painfully.

Fuck. I fucked up. He's going to punish me. He's going to choke me to death this time.

'He won't. That's the problem. Can't you see?'

'Have you met the man.' 

I laugh a strangled laugh, my nails digging deeply into his wrist. My eyes daring him. He smiles, that wide red smile, hairless brow arched just so, his eyes.... his eyes are......different?

I feel him before I taste him. His body pressing down to meet my own as he forces his lips against mine. The force of which re-split the healing cut there, blood making its way into both our mouths as we battled for dominance. I relinquish of course, but only enough so he knows. Knows that I am his.

A moan escapes my lips, into our heated kiss as I feel him thrust his hardening cock against my heated core. I'm wet, my body craving him. Needed him to fill me. Complete me. 

I was losing count of how many times we have fucked since my rescue, ....during it. 

He bites my neck and I can't even begin to remember what I was thinking about, when had his lips strayed from my own. My hands, one clenched in his silky locks, my only way of honest communication, while in the clutches of his hands, mouth, cock. The other wrapped around his shoulder and neck.

I gasp and bite back a scream, my hand pulling tightly at my Puddin's hair, spikes of pleasure consuming me, as he bit my peaked nipples. 

Oh, it feels good. So very fucking good. No one can make me feel like my Puddin could. Setting me aflame with one single kiss. One touch. His hands caressing along my sides, over my hips and back......

"Puddin?" I question because that's usually the "closer"....... unless....

A large hand spreading my perfectly toned cheek as the other lined the head of his thick dick with my tiny puckered hole. He was going to fuck me without lube, without prep. 'Noo.....' I cry mentally. My hips moving away from what I knew would be a very painful punishment.

"Don't you dare move again, Harley or I'll really hurt you," J growls as a hand grips and stills my hips. Blunt nails digging deep enough to bruise.

I whimper,"Puddin pleas...." 

A backhand across the face has me seeing stars, the cut on my lip splitting and swelling once more. I can't help but suck my lip and bite down hard, not giving him the pleasure of my screams as he pushes his way inside my ass. Not even a spare drop of spit to ease my pain. 

My throat burns. Screams of pain trapped within and no air to ease it. Fingers freezing in a death grip around the strands of hair at the back of his head. Waiting, praying, for him to finally bottom out. For that painful burning stretch to end, so I could have a moments breath.

Could I call his slow pace a mercy? Or was it what it felt like? Torture. His pace gruesomely deliberate. 

Not that he ever let me take that breath once he had. His hand returning to my throat, when had it left? Continuing to choke me as he began withdrawing. It might not have hurt as much because of the blood, but it didn't feel good either. My shakey grip weakening.

He forces his thick cock back in me, hard and fasts.

I scream, my body trembling as it becomes engulfed by this strange whirlwind of pleasure and pain. My nails digging into his scalp.

Puddin grants me two small mercies. The first being Air, as he continues the hard and fast pace he has set for himself. Each thrust feeling deeper and harder than the last. I gasp, panting desperately in an attempt to draw as much air as I can between moans and screams.

I don't try to match him. 

The second is the use of my hands. So that I can cling to him. My weight forcing him lower, head pressed against his neck. Gasping, moaning, begging, bitting as he blindly fucked me into the mattress. One hand forever trapped in his locks, the other around a tattooed shoulder, my nails breaking through the skin.

It doesn't take long for the wave of my first orgasm to build. Right on the edge of spilling. I want it, need it, beg for it. 

Puddin denies me.

Proving just how great his level of self-control is by going completely still mid-thrust. Waiting for me to fall back. To drift away from the brink of ecstasy,... before starting again. 

Thrust after unforgiving, unyielding, thrust I would draw closer to that moment, only for him to stop. Denying me any release. 

To punish me.

It seemed to last forever. My body hot and drenched in sweat. My breathing tight and ragged. Hair matted to my skin, as he gave one final thrust, emptying his hot seed deep inside me. 

I feel him soften and tears well in my eyes. Because I know I will find no release, I will not be allowed to finish. 

'See what you did! "You Bitch!"' I catch myself saying the last part out loud, but don't care enough to apologize.

"I don't care what the voices are saying, Harley, if you ever refer to me as being weak again. I will end you. Do you understand?" J bites out at me, his hand almost crushing my throat.

He holds me there for a long minute. My vision going blurry around the edges before the darkness comes down around me.

'This was a bad example, but you know I'm right. You see it. You do. Don't you?' She says, almost sadly. She needs Harley to see what she saw, what all the voice saw.

'No, I don't.......' I think. 'Well....maybe.' I finish as I finally black out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can keep this as a one-shot or push more. The choice is yours. Leave a comment and share your thoughts ^.^


End file.
